


Broken heart flowers _ Hoa Tâm Vụn Vỡ

by Tangdu143



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes has questionable morality, Cheating, Dubious Morality, Flower Languages, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Tragedy, Unrequite Steve/Tony-Freeform, Unrequited Love, tony stark in love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Tony yêu Steve, nhưng Steve yêu Bucky. Nội Chiến diễn ra và nỗi đau trong ngực Tony phát triển thành những cánh hoa và chúng rơi ra từ môi Tony mỗi khi gã ho.Nhưng Bucky nghĩ là những cánh hoa của Tony là thứ đẹp nhất mà hắn từng được thấy, và rồi băn khoăn liệu sẽ ra sao nếu được yêu như vậy.Nội Chiến bệnh Hanahaki AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve/tony unrequited - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken heart flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368934) by [Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
> Bản dịch có up bên Wordpress, không có Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!

Tony biết gã từng phải yêu Steve. Ước mơ một ngày nào đó Steve cũng sẽ yêu gã. Gã biết đó là vô vọng, nhưng gã đã hạnh phúc, với tình yêu bám sâu vào tim này cũng nụ cười chỉ dành cho người đó.

Nhưng rồi đã xảy ra một cuộc chiến.

Steve tìm thấy Bucky và nỗi đau cứ lớn dần trong ngực Tony.

Dù gã có nói gì, có giải thích nhiều như thế nào thì người đó cũng không nghe gã. Và nỗi đau trong ngực cứ tăng mạnh từng ngày.

Sau cuộc chiến ở sân bay gã thấy mình đang ho, ngực gã nặng trĩu như có thứ gì đó kẹt ở ở cổ họng. Trước khi kịp nhận thức được chuyện gì đang xảy ra thì gã đã phun ra một vài cánh hoa vào lòng bàn tay, cú sốc khiến cả thế giới như vỡ toang xung quanh gã. Cánh hoa Lục Bình tím yên vị trên tay, vô tri, và hát vang nỗi buồn của gã.

Xin hãy tha thứ cho tôi.

Steve, tôi xin lỗi.

Tony vò cánh hoa rồi vứt nó xuống sàn. Gã biết rằng hy vọng ít ỏi là Steve sẽ đáp lại tình yêu này đã bay biến.

Steve không còn quan tâm đến gã nữa.

Gã mặc giáp vào rồi bay đến Siberia.

Gã chưa bao giờ nghĩ là tình bạn của hai người lại gần như chả có nghĩa gì với Steve. Gã nghĩ cả hai là bạn nhưng giờ thì gã hiểu rồi. Gã nhận ra ngực bị đè nặng bởi Thược Dược đỏ, những cánh hoa bung nở nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát tràn ra ngoài miệng gã. Gã nếm được vị đắng của cánh hoa trên đầu lưỡi khi nhìn chăm chú vào khuôn mặt Steve. Còn Barnes, đang đứng đằng sau vị đội trưởng, hai mắt mở lớn.

“Bucky là bạn tôi.” Steve phân trần, như một lời bào cho sự thật là kẻ kia đã giết hai đấng sinh thành của gã mà gã vừa chứng kiến một giây trước vậy. Ngực Tony nhói đau, khó thở thêm vị ngọt của Hoa Hồng xen lẫn vị đắng của Thược Dược cứ lẩn quẩn trong vòm họng gã.

“Tôi cũng là bạn anh.” Gã nói

Và khi gã cố giết Barnes. Những cánh hoa tràn vào khoảng trống đằng sau lớp mặt nạ của bộ giáp khi gã cố thở.

Cuối cùng, Steve ghim gã xuống, đánh bay mặt nạ bảo hộ ra, một cơn mưa những cánh hoa màu đỏ tràn xuống khi gã ho. Trong một khoảnh khắc gã đã tưởng là Steve sẽ dùng cái khiến cắt đầu gã xuống nhưng thay vào đó anh đã dập nát trái tim gã.

Anh bỏ mặc gã nằm dài đó với những cơn ho không dứt kèm theo là những cánh hoa dính máu rơi xuống nền tuyết trắng.

Hải Quỳ và Thược Dược đỏ nhuốm đầy máu

Rồi một chút ở đó, vài cánh hoa Lục Bình, cầu xin sự tha thứ.

*

Người chiến binh-Bucky ngoái lại nhìn khi Steve đưa hắn ra khỏi hầm, cơn đau âm ĩ vì bị mất cánh tay trong một vụ nổ khiến dây thần kinh của hắn nhức nhói.

Hắn liếc qua vai của Steve khi họ rời đi và thấy xung quanh chỗ Stark nằm như một vườn hoa đỏ thẳm rực rỡ.

Hắn không còn nghĩ về hình ảnh đó sau khi cả hai rời khỏi Siberia lạnh giá. Gã bạt dậy từ một cơn ác mộng ở đó hắn đang đứng trên xác của Stark và chỉ biết nhìn đám Hoa Hồng, hoa Hải Quỳ nở ra từ đôi môi đã tái xanh đó. Phần quỷ dị tăng thêm khi Thược Dược đỏ thẫm nỏ rộ từ trái tim nhân tạo ánh xanh giữa ngực gã. Hương của Lục Bình xọc vào khí quản hắn chúng bung nở từ trong ngực Stark cho đến khi cái xác đó thành một vườn hoa rong một trời tuyết.

Tôi yêu anh ấy, chúng nói.

Bucky bật tỉnh, rùng mình vì giấc mơ đó.

Hắn đang ngồi trong khu vườn của Wakanda khi Steve tìm hắn. Hắn đang cầm trên tay những nhánh Hoa Hồng rực đỏ và để những cái gai kia đam vào những ngón tay.

“Tình yêu mà anh ấy dành cho mày thật đẹp,” Bucky nói khi anh ngồi xuống.

“Ai đã làm gì cơ?” Steve hỏi, và có lẽ anh thực sự không biết gì cả, nhưng khứu giác của Bucky thì sẽ không bao giờ quên những hương hoa đó trong trận chiến ở Siberia.

“Stark. Có cả một vườn hoa trong tâm của anh ấy vì đã yêu mày,” Bucky giải thích.

Steve trông không thoải mái, khốn khổ và Bucky cảm thấy có lẽ là vì Steve chưa bao giờ chịu để ý đến ngôn ngữ của hoa.

Hắn đưa những nhánh hồng cho Steve.

“Thật tệ vì mày đã không đáp lại tình yêu đó. Được yêu như thế là một điều rất đặc biệt,” Hắn không biết tại sao chuyện này lại khiến mình đăm chiêu. “Những bông hoa đó sẽ nhanh chóng giết chết anh ấy. Stark sẽ phải cắt bỏ chúng đi.” Dứt lời Bucky bỏ đi.

Steve bị bỏ ngồi một mình trên băng ghế trong vườn với những nhành hoa nằm bên cạnh anh. Màu đỏ thẫm và tím, thật quen thuộc.

Anh bâng khuâng liệu mình có thể đã yêu Tony không, người đã ôm ấp quá nhiều thứ tuyệt đẹp trong tim kia. Nhưng bây giờ thì đã quá trễ rồi, và chắc chắn là Stark đã cắt bỏ khu vườn đó cùng tất cả những tình yêu mà gã dành cho Steve.

*

Bucky và Steve yêu nhau là một điều không thể tránh khỏi. Tình yêu của hai người rất sâu đậm bền vững và cuối cùng cũng đã thành đôi bằng những nụ hôn cũng những động chạm nhẹ nhàng. Cuộc sống tốt lên. Các Avanger được ân xá. Họ quay về New York và sống trong một tháp có gắn tên nhóm trên đó.

Stark đã ở đó để chào đón họ khi cả đội bước ra từ máy bay phản lực trên sân thượng và khuôn mặt gã lạnh tanh khi gã bắt tay với Steve. Gã chẳng buồn nhìn Bucky.

“Anh ấy đã phẫu thuật rồi,” Sau đó Steve nói với hắn

Thật lạ khi được nhiều người vây quanh. Bucky nhận ra bản thân cứ hay lang thang quanh tháp vào ban đêm, không thể ngủ được.

Khi hắn nhắm mắt lại rồi khi hoàn toàn chìm vào giấc ngủ hắn lại mơ thấy Stark đang ngồi bên cạnh hắn rồi có vài cánh hoa trắng rơi từ miệng gã. Trong giấc mơ những cánh hoa gã ho vào lòng bàn tay có mùi như hoa nhài rồi gã lau đi. “Bọn họ đã nhổ bỏ hết vườn hoa đi rồi. Tôi không thể trồng thêm bông hoa nào nữa cả. Không còn hoa cho Steve nữa rồi,” Stark trong giấc mơ nói với hắn, phủi những cánh hoa thoang thoảng hương thơm đi. Có vài lá khô trên tóc và một đóa hoa mõm chó bên khóe môi gã.

Khi Bucky thức dậy hương hoa nhài vẫn thoang thoảng và hắn lại đi loanh quanh như một bóng ma.

Stark ám ảnh trong giấc mơ của hắn hằng đê, còn ban ngày Bucky lại quan sát gã và tự hỏi sẽ như thế nào khi quá yêu Steve mà không được đáp lại. Băn khoăn sẽ có thêm những loài hoa nào nữa phát triển trong lòng ngực chèn ép khí quản của gã khi Steve chẳng có chút cảm giác nào với gã. Hắn rùng mình với những suy nghĩ đó và thấy biết ơn vì Steve đã chia sẻ tình yêu của anh cho mình.

Niềm đam mê Stark của hắn cứ lớn dần. Người đàn ông đó lạnh lùng xa cách cực kỳ thông minh và không bao giờ nở một nụ cười thật sự.

‘Có chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra.” Góa Phụ nói với hắn. “Khi bọn họ phẫu thuật lấy hết đám hoa đó đi thì có nghĩa là đã lấy đi tất cả, không chỉ đơn thuần chỉ là tình yêu mà còn có những thứ liên quan khác nữa,” cô nghĩ đến việc Stark đã phải lôi cả trái tim cùng tất cả những cảm xúc trong tình yêu mà gã đã dành cho Steve. “Tôi không bao giờ có thể tưởng tượng được là Stark yêu Steve nhiều như vậy.” Cô nói như thể đang cáu kỉnh vì đã bỏ sót một phần nào đó rất quan trọng,

Stark có mùi như Lục Bình cùng cam Bergamot ẩn sau mùi nước hoa khi Bucky đứng quá gần gã.

Đôi mắt nâu đó trong như gương, màu hổ phách.

Gã có bí mật, Bucky nghĩ.

Steve không nhận ra điều đó.

“Sẽ thế nào nếu được yêu như thế nhỉ?” Hắn hỏi Steve. Steve trông rất ngạc nhiên. “Tôi yêu cậu và cậu cũng yêu tôi, chẳng phải đều như nhau cả sao?” anh đáp.

“Không. Mày yêu Peggy trước còn tao thì đã quên mất đã yêu mày từ rất lâu rồi. Cả hai chúng ta đều chẳng có ai có Hanahaki cả.” hắn bị ám ảnh bởi nó. Bởi Stark và vườn hoa trong tim gã.

‘Nó thật đẹp,” hắn nói

Hắn cứ băn khoăn là sẽ thế nào khi có một ai đó yêu mình như vậy. Thật mãnh liệt và tuyệt đẹp khi những đóa hoa bung nở trong ngực họ rồi nó lấp đầy lá phổi và khiến họ ngạt thở.

Sẽ ra sao khi chết vì sự xinh đẹp của tình yêu họ nhỉ? Hắn tự vấn lòng.

Sự ám ảnh cứ phát triển không ngừng, khi gã quan sát Stark. Hắn bắt đầu để ý đến từng chi tiết nhỏ và gần như không thể nhận ra gã đã làm để chăm sóc cả đội. Luôn thay các vật dụng và luôn chắc rằng những món yêu thích của họ luôn có sẵn trong bếp.

Một đêm nọ, Bucky đứng trong bóng tối gần phòng thí nghiệm của Stark và quan sát gã đang thảo luận sôi nổi với mấy con robot của mình. Thấy khuôn mặt ấy nở một nụ cười ấm áp và gã còn khiêu vũ với tụi nó trong bản nhạc mà Bucky không thể nghe được đằng sau lớp kính cách âm.

Hắn nhận ra các cách mà người đó liên tục để mắt đến đứa nhóc nhện kia, nắm bắt mọi giây mọi phút để chắc rằng đứa trẻ đó an toàn.

Gã là một người tốt, dịu dàng chu đáo và đang vật vã che giấu điều đó đằng sau vẻ ngoài mỉa mai thờ ơ.

Bucky không kìm được suy lí do gì mà Steve có thể không yêu người này chứ.

Khi Bucky hỏi Steve thì anh đỏ mặt hai vai thì gồng cứng. “Dù sao cũng chẳng còn quan trọng nữa. Anh ấy nhổ bỏ hết tất cả tình yêu đó rồi. Anh ấy không thể yêu ai nữa rồi,” Steve đáp với vẻ bực bội và Bucky cũng không gặp anh nữa cho đến vài giờ sau đó.

Bucky nghĩ về hoa mõm chó.

“Tao muốn anh ấy yêu tao,” hắn tự nói giữa căn phòng trống mà Steve đã rời đi từ nhiều phút trước

Vào một đêm khác, Bucky bắt gặp Stark đang đứng bên ban công. Bên trong đang có một buổi tiệc và tiếng nhạc không thể lọt qua những ô cửa sổ kia. Ban công được thắp sáng bằng những ánh đèn mờ ảo bên trong cùng ánh sáng bên ngoài của thành phố. Stark đứng đó, khom người, tay bao lấy môi khi gã ho, tiếng ho nghe rất đau đớn.

“Anh đã nói dối” Bucky nói với gã khi hắn đứng sát ở đằng sau. Stark hoảng loạn vì sốc vì Bucky đã thấy những cánh hoa còn vươn bên môi cùng những cái khác trong lòng bàn tay gã. Gã muốn biện hộ thế nhưng sẽ chỉ tạo thêm nhiều cánh hoa hơn khi gã hé hôi mà thôi.

“Họ không thể tiến hành phẫu thuật được nữa. Đã có quá nhiều chấn thương trước đó rồi. Sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu để mọi người tin là tôi đã làm phẫu thuật.” Stark giải thích, giọng khó nhọc như gã chẳng còn tí năng lượng nào để tiếp tục nói dối nữa. Hương hoa Mõm Chó cùng hương cam Bergamot ngập trong không khí.

Trông gã thật nhỏ bé, đứng trong bóng đêm trước mặt Bucky với hình ảnh những cánh hoa của sự đau thương đang cướp mất hơi thở của gã.

Bucky bước đến chạm vào gã. Vuốt ve khuôn mặt ấy và nâng cằm gã lên để nhìn vào đôi mắt hắn. Hơi thở hổn hển ấy thấm đẫm hương Lục Bình và Hoa Hồng đau thương.

“Chúng thật xinh đẹp,: Bucky nói với gã

“Tôi muốn anh cũng yêu tôi như vậy,” Hắn thì thầm bên môi Stark rồi ép nó xuống. Thế rồi hắn hôn gã, nhân lúc hít sâu vì kinh ngạc liếm đôi ấy để nếm vị của hoa.

Hắn muốn hôn tất cả chúng

Hắn muốn hôn gã cho đến khi gã mỉm cười thật hạnh phúc và gã có vị như Chi Cỏ Phấn Hương và Bồ Công Anh.

“Tôi muốn anh yêu tôi,” Bucky cầu xin. Tình yêu của Stark quá mê hồn.

Trái lại với hắn, Stark vẫn trông rất sốc và hoang mang.

“Hãy để tôi yêu anh,” Bucky cầu xin gã, vì Stark cô độc buồn bã còn trái tim gã thì là một vườn hoa đang bung nở vì tình yêu

Bucky cảm nhận được nó khi tách ra và nhượng bộ rồi đáp lại nụ hôn này. Một tiếng nấc nhỏ ở cuống họng sau đó gã đẩy cánh tay Bucky ra trong vô vọng.

Khi gã ho ra một bông hoa vào lòng bàn tay, đó là hoa Thủy Tiên và Bucky đã biết sự cầu xin của mình đã có câu trả lời.

Hắn vùi mặt vào tóc của Stark và ôm gã thật chặt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve bắt đầu nhận ra

“Tôi yêu anh, anh không muốn nó sao?” Stark hỏi, ôm trái tim gã trên tay. Máu đỏ chảy dài từ trong bàn tay xuống cổ tay của gã. Trái tim như thoi thóp trong lòng bàn tay gã, yếu ớt và lóng lánh dòng máu tươi cùng những bông hoa đang mọc từ những đường tĩnh mạch và động mạch. Đôi mắt nâu tròn giờ chỉ còn sự vô cảm buồn bã như một hồ băng u lãnh dù trên môi là nụ cười rộng đến mang tai. Ở giữa ngựa của gã là những mảnh vỡ của lò phản ứng hồ quang, vài mảnh rơi xuống chân Stark. Và rồi từ đó mọc lên những đóa Mẫu Đơn và Cúc đỏ thẫm. Steve hét lên rồi choàng tỉnh.

Giấc mơ đã ám ảnh anh hằng tháng trời. Những lời Bucky đã nói trong khu vườn ở Wakanda, bó hoa nhỏ mà người bạn của anh đã bỏ lại trên băng ghế. Tất cả những hương hoa đó. Mùi hương ngọt ngào nồng đậm như lưỡi nhọn đâm xuyên qua cả hơi lạnh cắt da của đá băng. “Tình yêu của anh ấy dành cho mày thật đẹp.” Bucky đã nói như vậy.

Anh biết. Lạy Chúa ban phúc anh, anh biết chứ.

Anh tự bám vào Bucky. Cố gắng giấu đi những kí ức về đôi mắt chứa đựng sự lạnh lẽo trống rỗng cũng hối hận đó. Chúa ơi sự hối hận, nó ăn mòn anh từ bên trong. Đứng đó trong bộ trang phục là biểu tượng của đạo đức mà bên trong anh như có một cái hố của tội lỗi và dằn vặt.

Vì anh đã nói dối.

Có một người đàn ông ở ngoài kia trong thế giới này đã không bao giờ có thể yêu ai được nữa bởi vì lời nói dối của Steve. Đó không phải là lời nói dối đầu tiên, hay cuối cùng nhưng là lời nói dối tệ nhất từ trước đến nay của anh. Vô cùng nhỏ, nó chỉ là một lời nói dối nhỏ nhoi thôi, nhưng hãy nhìn hậu quả mà nó mang lại kìa. Anh biết nó đang đục khoét từ bên trong, sự mặc cảm và dằn vặt, nhận thức của chính anh. Bucky có mùi như Hoa Thông và Hoa Đào.

Hôm qua hắn cho anh một nhánh Chi Liên Đậu thêm một nụ cười và một nụ hôn. “Đây là của tao, nhưng tao muốn mày giữ nó,” Hắn đã nói với Steve như thế.

Steve yêu Bucky. Chỉ được yêu một mình hắn thôi. Anh cần phải dừng những cảm xúc này lại. Dừng những cơn ác mộng mà anh thường thấy Stark hỏi anh tại sao lại nói dối. Gã ngồi ở đó và những cánh hoa Thược Dược xuất hiện từ môi gã khi gã cầu xin anh, “Chỉ cần nói ra sự thật, chỉ cần nói là anh yêu tôi thì tôi có thể thở rồi.” giấc mơ luôn kết thúc với cảnh Tony ngạt thở vì những cánh hoa mọc đầy trong khí quản và cơ thể ấy co giật liên tục cho đến khi nó biến thành một cánh đồng hoa. Những chiếc lá cùng thân cây cứ quấn lấy da thịt anh theo kiểu rất kì dị cho đến khi Steve bật dậy với cảm giác nhoi nhói ở bụng.

Anh cố tập trung vào Bucky, anh yêu Bucky, người đã trở về bên anh bất chấp tất cả những trắc trở để yêu người này một lần nữa. Anh bám vào tình yêu đó, như thể nó là lối thoát cho những lời nói dối của anh. Tội lỗi của anh. Anh phải chọn Bucky, nó không bao giờ là một sự lựa chọn, làm sao mà anh biết được là Stark đã kết thúc nó bằng việc cắt bỏ toàn bộ cảm xúc chỉ vì một lời nói dối chứ? Nhưng anh biết đây cũng lại là ngụy biện. Anh đã có thể nói gì đó trước khi quá muộn. Không làm gì cả, không, là không bao giờ phải động đến mà chỉ cần nói một câu thôi đã đủ để ngăn cho đám hoa đó phát triển đến nơi mà chúng không nên có rồi.

Bucky cũng đã khác. Với trước đây. Hắn lạnh lùng hơn, đôi mắt sắc bén hơn, im lặng quan sát nhiều hơn. Dù cho hai người có thân nhau đến mức nào thì luôn có một khoảng cách nhỏ không bao giờ có thể phá bỏ được. Hắn đã không còn là Bucky của Steve nữa, có một phần sẽ luôn tồn tại trong hắn đó là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Máu lạnh và suy tính và bị mọi người cho là quái vật hơn là một con người. Nó là một điều nhỏ bé mà Steve cố gắng lờ đi, không chú ý đến, việc rõ ràng nhất. Những việc mà Bucky của anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói, không bao giờ làm. Anh cố không nghĩ về chúng. Bucky sẽ nhớ lại. Cậu ấy sẽ hiểu. Steve lờ nó đi

Anh cố gắng bình tâm với Stark. Anh cố không bị cuốn vào sự thản nhiên trống rỗng trong đôi mắt của Tony, nhưng không được. Người đàn ông yêu anh đã mất rồi, bỏ hết tất cả tình yêu nồng nàn của gã. Tất cả kể cả lời nói dối bé nhỏ mà Steve đã thốt ra. Anh tự nhủ.

Tony đã từng rất rực rỡ, ánh sáng của gã thấp sáng cả căn phòng như ánh dương. Ồn ào và đáng ghét đến không thể lờ đi, ngay cả Steve còn muốn bóp cổ gã vì những tính cách quá trái ngược với anh. Gã từng mỉm cười khi anh hiểu về những thứ của thế kỷ này, rồi cũng bật cười khi Steve giả vờ không biết những công nghệ đơn giản nhất.

Steve nhớ đôi mắt nâu có hồn thuở nào, hai con ngươi ấy lấp lánh ra sao khi gã cười. Đó là lỗi của anh.

Anh cố không nhìn Tony quá nhiều, vì những điều anh đã làm, thế nhưng anh nhận ra vài sự biến đổi. Chỉ là thoáng qua, một chút ấm ấp trong đôi mắt ấy, tựa như lớp băng đang dần tan. Một cái run nhẹ, nỗi sợ râm rang qua các ngón tay khi tất cả các Avengers tập hợp lại cũng một chỗ. Steve ngửi thấy mùi của kim loại mà dường như rất thân quen với khứu giác của mình. Anh đã mong là có lẽ Tony đang hồi phục, nhưng những cơn ác mộng chỉ càng tệ hơn.

Anh thấy Tony bị bao bọc trong một chiếc lồng bằng những cánh hoa, những dây leo đang mọc ra từ ngực gã. Rồi anh nhìn thấy một bóng đen đang nhổ hết những đóa hoa trên đôi môi gã rồi hôn lên nó.

Steve la thất thanh rồi bừng giấc.

Một hôm anh về sớm sau một nhiệm vụ. Anh đã quá mệt, chẳng buồn lên tiếng thông báo về mặt của mình. Chỉ muốn lặng lẽ đi tắm chẳng cần biết có ai biết mình đã về. Anh biết họ không biết là họ không biết anh đang theo dõi, vì anh đã thấy hai người qua cửa sổ. Bucky áp sát Tony đang dựa vào lan can, chỉ trong lúc đó, anh lo sợ. Sợ khi thấy Tony trong thật yếu thế đối ngược với sức mạnh và vóc dáng cao lớn của Bucky. Ngay lúc đó anh đã sợ rằng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sẽ xuất hiện, để hoàn thành nốt việc mà hắn đã làm với bố mẹ của Tony, hoặc có thể là để trả thù. Hay chỉ để kết thúc cuộc chiến ở Siberia mà Steve chưa bao giờ muốn hồi tưởng về nó. Các Adrenaline căng cứng trong cơ thể anh và nỗi sợ làm nghẹt cổ họng rồi anh tiến lên một bước đến cửa khi Tony ngẩng đầu nhìn Bucky. Steve dừng bước. Trông gã thật mềm dịu, Nỗi bâng khuây càng tăng lên khi anh thấy Bucky đưa tay chạm vào má Tony. Anh quay mặt đi trước khi anh có thể thấy cảnh Tony đang dụi vào lòng bàn tay kia.

Anh về nhà vào một buổi chiều để rồi thấy trên vành tai Bucky đang vắt một nhánh hoa Mõm Chó. Sự hài lòng hiện trên gương mặt đằng sau cuốn sách hắn đang đọc và đọng lại một nỗi sợ trong lòng Steve. Hắn không có lí do gì cho nó cả, không một lời giải thích nào, chỉ có bản năng sinh tồn giúp hắn sống qua những cuộc chiến. “Cậu đã làm gì?” Hương Thông hương Anh Đào và hoa Mõm Chó tràn vào mũi anh. “Cậu đã làm gì hả, Bucky? Cậu đã làm cái gì vậy?” Anh không muốn nghĩ về nó, không muốn để sự tỉnh táo của mình tìm ra được câu trả lời mà trong vô thức đã biết từ lâu, có lẽ, đã một thời gian rồi. “Ồ, thế cuối cùng mày cũng nhận ra rồi hả?” Bucky hỏi, ngầng đầu tên, đôi mắt xanh lạnh lẽo kia như đang bẻ khóa lật tẩy những bí mật của Steve. Steve nhớ đến chuyện băng ghế ở Wakanda, những bông hoa trên tay Bucky. “Hãy nói với tôi rằng không phải cậu làm,” Steve cầu xin.

“Tao đã quá mệt mỏi trong việc chờ mày nhận ra rồi.”

Một lời nói ra như bước đi trên băng để chờ nó vỡ ra dưới chân. Đỉnh cao của sự phản bội của một việc tưởng chừng như không có gì lay chuyển được. “Tại sao?” Steve khẩn khoản. “Vì ảnh đẹp, và tao muốn ảnh.” Bucky điềm nhiên.

Anh đã biết có gì đó âm u trong Bucky từ cái ngày anh kéo hắn trở lại, thứ gì đó vừa có chút u tối vừa vặn vẹo. Một sự chênh vênh giữa đúng và sai. Đó không phải là vì thiếu cân nhắc, nhưng là một kiểu thâm độc mà chỉ có trẻ con mới có, bởi vì không thể nhận thức được. Bucky không cố ý trở nên tàn nhẫn, nhưnh đôi khi hắn không biết, không thể nhận biết được, vì làm sao mà hắn có thể chứ? Dù thế cũng không an ủi được trái tim đang tan nát của Steve, và trong một khoảnh khắc anh đã tự hỏi đây có phải là những gì Tony đã phải trải qua, ngay cái lúc Steve quay lưng lại với gã không. Anh tự hỏi cảm giác cổ họng nghẹn đắng, tim đau như dao cắt này có phải là khi những cánh hoa phát triển không. Nếu có thể bắt đầu ho ra những cánh hoa đó. Có lẽ Bucky sẽ quay về bên anh nếu những cánh hoa cúc xuất hiện từ miệng anh. Anh nghĩ đến những cánh hoa Thược Dược đỏ sặc sỡ của Stark, chúng phủ ngập trên môi của gã khi gã cố gắng thở. Anh muốn phun ra hoa tượng trưng cho sự phản bội dưới chân Bucky, biết đâu Bucky cũng sẽ bị mê hoặc bởi anh.

Anh thấy bế tắc, bị mắc kẹt trong chính cơ thể của mình cứ bất động như vậy khi Bucky bước về phía anh.

“Tất cả tình yêu đó, tất cả những đóa hoa đó, chứng tồn tại là vì mày, và tao muốn chúng. Mày vứt bỏ vào hư vô, như thể đó là thứ vô giá trị. Tất cả những cảm xúc mê người đó cứ phát triển là vì mày. Còn mày thì chỉ phủi mông quay đi như thể nó không có chút ý nghĩa nào.” Ngọn lửa mãnh liệt trong đôi mắt Bucky bừng sáng, thật đau đớn. Steve không thể nhìn trực diện vào chúng, phải quay mặt tránh đi. Trong bụng sôi sục cảm giác tội lỗi cùng sự giận dữ và đau khổ. “Tôi đã nghĩ là tôi đã đủ với cậu rồi mà? Tôi đã nghĩ chỉ cần hai ta là đủ! Sao cậu lại phải bám theo một người đàn ông đã phẫu thuật Hanahaki? Làm sao mà cậu có thể chọn một người thậm chí còn không thể yêu ai nữa khi mà tôi đang ở đây? Tình yêu của tôi không đủ ư?”

Nó đau. Nó đau quá và anh muốn đấm vào thứ gì đó. Anh muốn dùng sức mạnh của mình để đập bỏ thứ gì đó cũng như muốn xóa bỏ đi cảm giác trong anh lúc này. Anh muốn đấm Bucky. Làm hắn bị thương. Anh băn khoăn liệu đây chính là bọn họ bây giờ. Băn khoăn có phải trước khi ra khỏi băng thì cái lạnh cắt da cắt thịt đó đã ăn sâu vào máu của họ. Còn tất cả những cảm xúc yêu thương đã chảy trôi dưới dòng nước âm độ từ hàng thập kỉ trước rồi. Trái tim của cả hai thô cứng và chúng còn tàn phá nhau vậy mà để cho nó mĩ miều hơn bọn họ lại gọi đó là tình yêu. Đột nhiên anh phát điên. Tony đã từng là của anh, ấm áp và rạng ngời như ánh mặt trời. Bây giờ thì không còn nữa và thay vào đó Bucky là tất cả những gì còn lại của anh. “Tại sao lại là Tony? Lí do con mẹ gì mà phải là anh ấy hả?” Ngay khi nói ra những lời đó anh nhận ra, anh ghen tị. Vô cùng đau đớn, ghen điên cuồng. Anh có yêu Bucky, nhưng ngay lúc này anh chỉ muốn đấm người này bất tỉnh. Muốn cả hai nhào tới và đấm bằng tất cả phẫn nộ vì sự phản bội và biến chất giữa họ. Muốn cả hai vùi dập nhau như những kẻ khổng lồ đang phát điên và đánh đến khi vắt cạn siêu huyết thanh trong cơ thể rồi họ sẽ kiệt sức đến không thể tự hồi phục được nữa và phải bỏ mạng lại trong đống đổ nát của chính cuộc đời họ, không thể nhấc nổi kể cả là dộng tác nhấc tay. “Có thể là bất kì ai, Bucky, vậy tại sao cậu lại chọn Tony? Tôi yêu anh ấy, và tôi đã quay lưng với tình yêu đó chỉ vì cậu. Tại sao phải là anh ấy?” Trái tim anh vỡ tan. Không thể tin được là nó lại đau như vậy.

“Mày đã sai rồi- Đây, yên nào, để tao lau nước mắt cho,”

Anh còn không nhận thức được là hai mắt đã mờ nước cho đến khi Bucky nhẹ nhàng lau chúng đi.

“Mày đã sai rồi, Stevie, mày đã vứt bỏ tình yêu đó đi, vì mày đã nghĩ bản thân có thứ tốt hơn, hoặc mày chỉ là một người quá tốt không dám ham muốn xa vời là mày có thể có tất cả nên mày quyết định lựa chọn. Và mày chọn là giả vờ không yêu, tự lừa cả bản thân mày. Còn tao hả? Tao không phải là một người tốt, tao là một người tham vọng. Tao muốn thì tao lấy. Tao thấy Stark và tao muốn anh ấy. Khi chúng ta quay về và mày đã nghĩ là Tony đã làm phẫu thuật khi mày thấy ảnh. Đó là điểm mày đã lầm Stevie à,” Bucky bắt anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn, đôi mắt lạnh lùng nhuốm đầy ham muốn. Hắn lấy nhánh Mõm Chó từ sau tai xuống, động tác tinh tế, đưa nó lên mũi hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi nói tiếp. “Mày nghĩ là Tony đã phẫu thuật Hanahaki, từ bỏ tình yêu dành cho mày. Nhưng mày sai rồi. Anh ấy yêu mày hơn bao giờ hết và giờ vẫn vậy, ngày qua ngày anh ấy phải chịu đựng, anhh ấy vẫn ho ra những cánh hoa đó vì mày bởi vì chúng vẫn tiếp tục mọc trong phổi anh ấy. Anh ấy tuyệt vọng khi hít thở, muốn được yêu, và anh ấy đã làm tất cả cho tao, cũng để tao được đáp lại bằng hành động tương tự.” Steve hóa đá vì sốc, tất cả những nỗi đau cùng giận dữ bay biến cùng những lời này.

Không một lời hỏi xin anh giật lấy nhánh hoa trên tay Bucky, đến gần và ngửi mùi hương ấy. Mùi hương bao quanh Tony, được che giấu rất kỹ bằng nước súc miệng và xà phòng. Anh hít vào và không cần nói cũng chắc chắn đóa hoa này rơi ra từ môi của Tony. Bucky mỉm cười trước cảnh này, có gì đó không đúng lắm, nó không phải là nụ cười bao dung trước đây, nụ cười này có chút siêu vẹo và một nét gì đó khiến lòng người lung lay. “Hoa Mõm Chó, sự đau khổ và hài lòng. Anh ấy thật ngọt ngào biết bao.” Bucky trườn đến, áp sát vào Steve rồi giọng nói vang lên trầm đục bên tai anh khi hắn thì thầm như đang tiết lộ một bí mật nhơ nhuốc. “Mày có muốn cùng tao khám phá thêm những loài hoa khác trong Tony không?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mẫu Đơn - sự tận tâm
> 
> Cúc - tuyệt vọng, đau thương
> 
> Thông - hy vọng trong nghịch cảnh
> 
> Hoa Đào - Em là tù nhân của anh
> 
> Chi Liên Đậu - Em dựa vào anh

**Author's Note:**

> Ý nghĩa các loài hoa:
> 
> Thủy Tiên: yêu tôi đi, khao khát tình cảm được đáp lại
> 
> Hải Quỳ: đã từ bỏ
> 
> Hoa Hồng đỏ thẫm: tang thương
> 
> Lục Bình tím: Xin lỗi, hãy tha thứ cho tôi
> 
> Mõm Chó: Sự lừa dối
> 
> Lá khô: Nỗi buồn.
> 
> Chi Cỏ Phấn Hương: tình yêu được đáp lại
> 
> Bồ Công Anh: Chung thủy, hạnh phúc
> 
> Cam Bergamot: Lừa dối


End file.
